26 March 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-03-26 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well, hello and welcome to Maida Vale." *A celebration of the Kitty Yo label, featuring a mixture of records and two live band sessions from London. *John has a cold, makes several references to it, apologises, promises he will feel better in the following night's programme from Peel Acres, and is plagued by a couple of records that refuse to start on cue. Sessions *Jeans Team, one and only session, live. No known commercial release. *Tarwater, #2, live. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Client: Price Of Love (EP: Price Of Love) Toast Hawaii *Man Or Astro-Man?: Sferic Waves (EP: Inside The Head Of… Mr Atom) Estrus Records JP: "Well, as most of you know, there are few things that I culture finer than the twangy guitar." *Rogers Sisters: Calculator (Album: Purely Evil) Troubleman Unlimited *McKenzie Brothers: All That I Want (Split-12" with DJ Wak'd: Come Rescue Me/All That I Want) Raving Mad JP: "I must apologise if I'm even more incoherent than normal in the course of tonight's programme. There are so many warring medications working away in my body that I barely remember me own name." *Amalgamated Sons Of Rest: I Will Be Good (Album: Amalgamated Sons Of Rest) Galaxia *Agenda!: Crash! Crash! (7": Do The Crash Crash) Must Destroy Music *Jeans Team: Berlin Am Meer (Peel Session) *Jeans Team: Baby 2 (Peel Session) *Jeans Team: Spritz Your Life (Peel Session) *Jeans Team: Arthur (Peel Session) *Jeans Team: Boat Music (Peel Session) *Midnight Evils: Loaded And Lonely (Album: Straight 'Til Morning) Estrus Records *Raiden: All Out War (EP, Comp.: Hardware Chronicles (Volume 1)) Renegade Hardware *Neil & Iraiza: This Is Not A Love Song (7") Ochre Records JP: "Before we came down here to Maida Vale, we went down to our favourite Thai restaurant round the corner, where we go every time there's a programme from Maida Vale, and while we were in there, we were discussing the Pig's Big 78s, and somebody said what a great idea it would be to put out an LP of the Pig's Big 78s. Well, I entirely agree with that." This finally saw release in 2006 on the German label Trikont as The Pig's Big 78s: A Beginner's Guide. *Sir Hubert Pimm at the Pianoforte, introducing Ellen Sutton: I Wanna Say Hello (Split-10" With Bill Snyder: The Chicago Blues/I Wanna Say Hello) London (Pig's Big 78) *Baptist Generals: Wash Sheets/Walls Of Blood (Album: Dog) Munich Records *Tarwater: There's A World (Peel Session) *Tarwater: 20 Rupies To Paradise Road (Peel Session) *Tarwater: Miracle Of Love (Peel Session) *Tarwater: Be Late (Peel Session) *Tarwater: Imperator Victus (Peel Session) *Electric Eel Shock: Do The Metal (LP: Rock N Roll Monster From Japan Tour Special Sampler) Micro Music *Morgan Heritage: No More Murder (Split-7": No More Murder/Dancehall Vibes) Cali Bud *Hank Williams: Honky Tonk Blues (Album, Comp.: No More Darkness) Trikont *Sludgefeast: S.O.S. (Album, Comp.: A Must… Destroy!! Sampler Volume 1: Winter/Spring 2003) Must Destroy Music *Architecture In Helsinki: Souvenirs (Album: Fingers Crossed) Trifekta *Rooasta & Billy Bunter: Temptation (12") Honey Pot Recordings *Melys: Adrift (Album: Casting Pearls) Sylem Records *Ardisson: Stop! (EP: Hardware Handshake) Seed Records File ;Name *John_Peel_20030326 ;Length *02:00:47 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 14 of 17 (2003) Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared